My Love, My Valentine
by DreamLoveBreathe
Summary: B/F pairing


Title - My Love, My Valentine  
Author - Tiffany   
E-Mail address - DreamLoveBreathe@aol.com  
Author's Website - www.livejournal.com/users/betatango  
Rating - PG  
Category - Romance/Anguish  
Pairing (if needed) - Bosco/Faith   
A/N - I'm actually pretty proud of this one, my muse made a appearance over the last two days and this was the result. Though I have realized, my muse is one from the fluff line. The song is My Valentine by Martina McBride  
Disclaimer - I own NOTHING  
  
*****  
  
My Love, My Valentine  
  
*****  
  
Faith was sitting on the warm couch, curled up in a blanket. Small mounds of used tissues, lay around the coffee table and floor, a few had even snuck by her and were resting comfortably in between the cushions. She let out a soft whimper, and pulled the blanket off herself, slide her legs off the couch, Faith stood up, looking disoriented and lost, she slowly walked toward the hallway, turning the heater up, before returning to her sorrow. She grabbed another tissue staring at it, as another sob escaped her lips. It had been a stupid fight, that left her here, alone, in the early morning hours of Valentines Day.   
  
Faith loved him, and she knew he loved her. But this was there first real verbal fight as a couple. Five months together and they had done little more then bicker occasionally, but this was a biggie. She stared at the clock on the wall as the big hand slide further around. It was four am, Bosco had stormed out of their apartment right after getting home from the precinct a little after eleven, and he still hadn't returned.   
  
She couldn't help but wonder if he had gone out and picked up a girl. Just the thought of it, brought another wave of tears running down her already tear-stained face. She picked up the phone, she punched in the first six numbers on his cell phone before hitting the off button. She figured he needed time to cool off.  
  
*****   
  
The rain had been pouring since the moment he had stepped outside their apartment complex. Bosco had muttered a few cuss words. Before turning towards the direction of his car. He neared the blue mustang, then changed his mind, even in the freezing rain, he needed to walk. He needed to release everything he felt.   
  
The last few months were without a doubt the happiness he had ever been. Bosco started jogging, the weight of the his water-logged clothing slowed his pace. He found himself nearing a familiar location, the bridge where he and his partner often parked when they needed down time. Bosco found a bench and sat on top of it. His head rested in his hands, his knees close to his chest, water streaming off him. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.   
  
Closing his eyes brought memories, he remembered the first time he had met her, at the academy. Everyone had shied away from him, he was young and had a reputation of a bad temper. All of the recruits were standing around talking, while they waited for the training Sergeant. It was hard not to notice her, she was the only female in the room. She wasn't perplexed by him, nor did she give any credit to the rumors. She had walked right up to him, introducing herself, "My name is Faith Yokas." He eyed her up and down, his jaw still clenched. She stuck out her hand. When he didn't not offer his, she grabbed his hand, boldly shaking it, "Maurice Boscorelli." he had spat, a bit confused with her ballsy behavior. She didn't back down, nor left go of his hand, "Bosco." She smiled, her eyes were honest, as they pierced through his, with mysterious understanding. His expression softened, he couldn't pull his eyes away from hers, as he stood their, her hand still holding his. "Bosco." He gave her a subtle grin in return. From that moment on, his name was christened 'Bosco' and Faith Yokas would be his partner.   
  
A tear escaped, running down his cheek, washed away by the continuous rain that fell upon him. He shook, from the cold, it was February, he cursed himself for leaving his car. He hopped off the bench and headed for the twenty-four hour dinner, that laid only a few blocks away.  
  
*****  
  
Her eyes stung, raw from the countless tears. Faith closed her eyes, too exhausted to even cry anymore. She couldn't help but remember the first day working alone together. She wasn't sure exactly, but she was drawl to him. When it came time to put in partner request, she put down, Boscorelli. Faith was the only one that put down his name, on the top of her list, for request and as chance had it, his list consisted of only her name. So after a six month term with a veteran cop, they were partnered together. The first day was a battle, Bosco had tried to assert his male dominance and decided to promote himself as official driver off their brand-new RMP 55-David. She had put him in his place right then and there. He shot her a glared that sent most cops running. Faith stood her ground, until finally she couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She started laughing, tears streaming down her face. She heard a second laugh and looked up, surprised. Bosco had a grin on his face and was laughing as well. She playfully smacked his shoulder, "Come on Partner."  
  
*****  
  
He neared the door of the diner, swinging open the door, it was brightly lit and warm inside, he found a seat against the wall, and a middle-aged waitress walked over to him, a look of concern. "You're gonna catch your death out there!" She rambled.  
  
"Coffee, black." Bosco mumbled, shrugging off his Jacket.   
  
The waitress nodded. "Alright black coffee. Can I get you a piece of pie with that? We had some delicious strawberry pie, made it special for Valentines day."   
  
Bosco glanced up at her, shaking his head not trusting himself to speak. He had made special plans for their first of hopefully many Valentines day's together and now it was ruined.   
  
The waitress returned, setting a large mug and a pot off coffee on the table. "Looks like you're probably go through a whole pot, so I'm going to leave this here." She said.  
  
"Thanks" he mumbled. He picked up his mug, taking a sip, the hot black liquid warming his bones. He stared at the wall.   
  
Bosco remembered, the night, she told him, she had acted weird all day that day. It bothered him, cause he knew something was really wrong but she wouldn't say, and when he pressed her on it, she'd glare at him. They had worked together six years and if he knew one thing, it was not to press her buttons when she was in that sort of mood. He had asked her that night, if she wanted to get a drink. She had blankly refused, saying she needed just to walk. She hadn't accepted his offer to join her, either, saying she needed to clear her head alone. Two hours later, there was a knock on his door. He was about to yell at the knocker to go away, but he knew. He knew it was her. He opened the door and there she was, she walked past him and took a seat. She said she filed for divorce, that she didn't love Fred, she cried then, and Bosco held her. His heart broke in two, part of it sad for Faith and part of it, thanking god, cause maybe this was what was meant to be. The women he had loved for so long was now single. He feel asleep in his arms, so he held her until morning.   
  
"Damnit!" Bosco cursed, as the hot coffee, burnt his hand as he poured the third cup, bringing him back to reality. He stared at the clock. It was 5:30 am. He wondered if Faith stayed awake all night, or if she had packed his bags and planned to kick him out. He wasn't sure he could handle that.   
  
He stood up, tossing the money on the table. He had to talk to somebody, and the waitress just wasn't his first choice. He hurried out the diner and out into the stormy rain.  
  
*****  
  
Faith woke up suddenly, hearing the crack of thunder. She glanced around, confused as to why she was here, in a tissue haven, instead of wrapped in Bosco's arms. It only took a second for everything to register and she felt sick to her stomach. She glanced at the clock it was nearly six am. The storm was getting worst.   
  
She walked over to their bedroom and glanced in, just checking, praying that he came home and went to bed. The large inviting bed, lay empty. She picked up Bosco's lonely t-shirt from its place discarded on the ground, she stripped off her blouse she still wore from the night before, and put on his t-shirt. It still held his scent, sweet but masculine. She laid back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. She wondered if it was over between them. She really thought her and Bosco would make it. She had been divorced from Fred for a little over three months, when he confessed his love for her. He hadn't even tripped to tip-toe around it like he usually did, with matters that involved emotion. He just came out and said it as if, he had gotten to a point the just couldn't deal with it anymore. She was shocked to say the least. The intelligent part of her brain, told her not to get in a relationship with him, his record, 'use them and lose them', but her heart, her soul ignored that. Their first kiss took place seconds later. It was soft and gentle, but passionate and needy at the same time.  
  
A flash of lightening lit up the room, followed by a ear shattering crack of thunder. She sat up, unzipping her jeans, she struggled to pulled them down, tossing them to the floor, she was exhausted, emotionally drained. She prayed that Bosco was okay where ever he was. She wrapped herself under the comforter quilt and tried to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Angela opened the door, she glanced at her son, soaked to the bone. "Come in here!" She said, dragging him inside, she hurried to the closet. She pulled out a couple of towels tossing them to him, before heading to Bosco's old bedroom, she came back carrying a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.   
  
"Tell me what's the matter, Maurice?" She asked, concern for her son, shattering the anger of being woken up from her dream with George Clooney.  
  
"Nothing Ma" he shrugged, not really wondering why he was bothering lying to her. He couldn't lie to his mother or Faith, they always seemed to see right through it.  
  
She shook her head. "You didn't come here at six o'clock in the morning, to tell me nothings wrong. Is it Faith? Her kids? Work?" She pointed to the table, encouraging him to take a seat. She grabbed two glasses and poured some orange juice.  
  
"Faith… we got in a big argument last night, after work." He sat down, taking the glass from his mother, he took a sip.  
  
She stared at him for a minute. "Maurice, its Valentines Day… What did you do?"  
  
Bosco shoulders slumped, down, his eyes set on the glass in front of him. "I let our relationship interfere with work."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Bosco took a deep breath, he didn't really want to relive the events from the day before. But somehow the words formed as he started to relate the story back for his mother. "We saw a armed robbery suspect, we had been looking for him for days. I told Faith to call for backup, and slammed on the brakes so I could go after him. She ignored me and got out of the car before I even had the Unit stopped, she chased him down, and I hit the gas, trying to cut him off. The suspect tripped and pointed his gun at Faith, when she caught up to him. They were in a stand off. I got out of the RMP, the guy shot at Faith and missed, she hit him in the shoulder."  
  
Angela gasped. "So what happen?"  
  
"Doc and Carlos, the paramedics, took him away, he lived. I was really quiet the rest of the night, I didn't want to say sometime I'd regret."  
  
She nodded, "But you did, huh?"  
  
Bosco's line of vision rose to meet his mothers. "Damn straight! She should of listened to me!"  
  
"She's a cop Maurice! You're her partner. She was doing her job. Isn't that one of the reason's she divorced her husband, he was always badgering her about being a cop."  
  
"I can't lose her." Bosco said softly, his eyes returning, to the glass.  
  
"Maurice, Faith is a amazing women, and she's in love with you. But sweetheart, Faith is a cop, that's what she does, that's who she is. If you start acting like her ex-husband, you will lose her."   
  
"I was scared Ma." A choked back sob escaped his lips, "The bullet barely missed her."  
  
Angela pulled her chair closer to her son's, and took both his hands in hers. She kissed his knuckles. "You have to decide what you want. A lifetime wondering if the next 'I love you' is the last, with your true love, with your Faith. Or a lifetime without her, wondering if you two would of grown old together having something so many people spend a lifetime trying to find."  
  
Bosco a few tears rolled off his chin. "I can't imagine life without her."  
  
"Then tell her that, baby. You both have a dangerous job, but you both are careful, never pass a opportunity to tell her you love her."  
  
Bosco leaned forward, giving him mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Ma. I love you. I gotta go."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day. Maurice."  
  
"You too Ma!"  
  
*****  
  
The sun was lost in the dark clouds. Faith groaned softly, opening her eyes. She crawled out of bed. Still wearing only wearing his t-shirt. She made her way to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. The apartment was still awkward for her. They had only lived here for a month now. She had been very hesitant in moving the relationship to the living together status, especially after they had only been together for only four months at the time. She looked around the kitchen and walked to the living room. Staring at the mounds of tissue, she starting picking them up. She discarded them in the waste basket in the bathroom, then washed her face. Bosco still wasn't back. She returned to the living room, she sat down on the middle of the floor with her cup of coffee.   
  
Faith could still hear Bosco's voice the day he asked her if she'd consider getting a apartment with him. She had been lying in Bosco's arms, after a particularly exhausting lovemaking session. Bosco propped himself up on his elbow and asked her. She was against the idea at first. But Bosco could be very persuasive, and the puppy dog face he gave her didn't help the situation. Two days later they had found the perfect three bedroom apartment, Emily and Charlie needed room for when they came on the weekends, and a few days after that they were moving in. She remembered the first night in their apartment together. THEIR apartment, It just sounded right. They didn't sleep that night. And neither did the neighbors for that matter.  
  
She discarded her empty coffee cup onto the table. Glancing out the window, the storm was picking up again. She flipped on the radio, tired of listening to the rain outside.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco made a quick stop before flagging down a taxi and heading back home. The taxi pulled to a short stop in front of the complex, Bosco tossed him his money. Grabbing the bouquet he now carried, and running up the front steps, through the door, he turned the corner and opened the stairwell, taking two steps at a time. He stepped out into the hallway. His pace slowed a bit. He ran his hand through his wet hair. And straightened the t-shirt and sweatpants he know wore. He had left the rest of his clothing at his Ma's. He pulled out his key, fumbling slightly with it, he jiggled the lock before feeling it give. He turned the knob, pulling the door opened he stepped into their apartment.   
  
Faith stood by the window, she turned hearing the door opened and took a few steps towards the door.   
  
He stepped into the apartment, instantly seeing Faith, standing a few feet away from him. Her eyes red from tears, tears he had caused, emotions weld up, he couldn't look at her, he glanced at the ground, holding the roses out for her.   
  
If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
  
She bit her lip, taking a step toward him. She took the roses, tossed them onto the couch, she took another step, wrapping her arms around him her face buried in his neck she choked back a sob.  
  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tightly, afraid to let her go. When he heard her choke back a sob, familiar tears returned to his eyes. "Faith… I'm sorry."   
  
She didn't say anything, as another sob escaped her lips.  
  
"Faith, I was scare, scare of losing you. I can't imagine a life without you. I'm sorry…" He said softly, fighting back the tears.  
  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
Her lips found his, she kissed him reassuringly. "I love you Bosco. You're not going to lose me." She said.   
  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
Wiping her face on his t-shirt, "You shouldn't of left last night."  
  
"I needed to clear my head."  
  
Faith nodded. Letting go of her grip around Bosco. She took a deep breath, "Where did you go?"  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
"The bridge, then a diner, then to Ma's." He said, his eyes trailing down her body, she was still only wearing his t-shirt.  
  
Faith breathed a sigh of relief. "I was scared you…"  
  
"Never Faith. Never." He told her firmly, cutting her off.  
  
She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
"Thank you Faith." Bosco whispered.  
  
"For what?" She asked, confused.  
  
"For loving me."   
  
*****   
  
-ONE YEAR LATER-  
  
"Good morning Beautiful." Bosco whispered into her eye.  
  
Faith's eyes slit opened, as she looked up and say Bosco's smiling expression. "Happy Valentine Day Bos."   
  
Bosco who had been up for hours, kissed her cheek. "I have a surprise for you, in the living room." he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb.   
  
"Can't it wait, my boyfriend kept me up half the night." She murmured surprising a grin.  
  
"Can ya blame him?" He chuckled.   
  
Thunder cracked outside, dark clouds hid the sun, "What is it with Valentines Day and storms?" She murmured snuggling closer into Bosco, closing her eyes.  
  
"I can't wait any longer. Come on." He pleaded.   
  
She groaned, sliding her feet over the edge of their bed, rubbing her eyes. She grabbed her satin robe slide it on. "You're lucky I'm so in love with you." She teased, letting him take her hand and guide her to the living room.   
  
Faith's eyes widened, the living room, had red roses and candles everywhere. "Oh Bosco…" She whispered, her voice wavering.  
  
He grinned, "Stand right here."   
  
She nodded a bit confused, but now completely wide awake.   
  
He pulled the stereo remote from his pocket then pressed the button. He closed the gap between them. "Can I have this dance?" Familiar music starting playing.  
  
Faith smiled, "Bos… I look like crap." He put his finger up to her lips, quieting her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
Faith buried her head in his neck, resisting the urge to cry. She felt overwhelmed with the love she felt for this man.  
  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cause all I need  
Is you, my valentine  
  
Bosco pulled away from Faith, he reached in his pocket, pulling out a small box. He dropped to one knee.  
  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
Faith let out a slight gasped, and felt faint.   
  
Bosco opened the small, box, he took her hand, "Faith…" he paused, tears filling his eyes. "I want you to be my Valentine for the rest of our lives. Marry me?"   
  
She closed her eyes, and opened them again, not sure if she was dreaming or not, tears streaming down her face, "Yes" She whispered, as he stood back up wrapping his arms around her.   
  
Bosco pulled back, grasping her hand and sliding the half-caret diamond solitaire onto her finger. He pulled her into a kiss.   
  
"Thank you Bosco." Faith whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving me."  
  
***** 


End file.
